PMD: Changing Times
by SnappyUsername
Summary: When George, woke up in a cave one day surrounded by Kingler, Krabby, and a Poliwrath, he had no idea what was going on. And then they started to talk. He started looking around, and he felt warmer than normal. He looked down, saw blue feet, and then noticed... he was a Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Beginning

"Hello... anyone... please... help..."

"Come on Piplup, we're almost there."

"Do we have to dad! Can we please take a break! We've been walking for ever!" said Piplup

"Look son, you can even see the pillars of the guild from here! We don't have far to go." said Empoleon

"Please dad. I'm tired."

"Sigh... Piplup.. listen... after we lost your mother, all I've ever wanted to do is find a place that didn't remind of the pain of losing her. The guild is perfect. Warm beds, free food, we can finally live in peace."

"I understand." said Piplup, slightly guilty. "But can we please just take a rest for the night? The guild is all the way up that mountain, and we're not. Can we please just set up a camp." he asked, desperately

"...Fine. But we're starting again at the crack of dawn."

"Sounds good to me."

"Ugh... dad... it's only, like, 6. What are you doing? Wait... dad? Where are you?" Piplup asked, scared. He then noticed something through the night fog. He a figure holding another. A purple and black portal-like substance behind them.

"Wait... dad? DAD!"

The figure holding his father by the throat turned around, searching for the cause of the voice. Being unable to find it in the dark, he walked through the portal, along with Piplups father.

"Dad... dad... please come back... I don't want to be alone. Please..."

"Bye Guildmaster Garchomp! I'm heading down to the dock!" said Poliwrath cheerfully

"Okay Poliwrath! Be back by 9 though, that's when are morning routine starts." replied Garchomp

"Oh, I know."

As Poliwrath climbed down the ladder and onto the ground level, he started to hear moaning from the beach.

"Huh? What's going on down there?" Poliwrath heard the moaning get even louder and started sprinting down the sand hill to the beach. He saw Kingler and two Krabby looking at something.

Kingler turned around. "Poliwrath! Get over here! Quickly! We don't know what happened, but this Riolus been hurt!"

Poliwrath gasped. He ran over and saw the faint body of a Riolu, laying on the ground, motionless. "Crap, what the hell happened! Is he... dead?"

"No." Kingler responded. "He still has a pulse. But a weak one indeed. We should be able to save him if we bring him up to the gu-" He was cut off as a load sound started echoing the beach. A portal lit up as two silhouettes came out of the black wormhole.

"Quickly! To the cave! We can find shelter in that cave over there!" Screamed Kingler.

"What the hell is that thing!"

"That doesn't matter! Go!"

The two Krabby tried to pick up the motionless Riolus body, but one was grabbed by the shadow, now revealed to be a Gengar.

"Please... let me go..." The Krabby pleaded.

"No..." cackled Gengar "We need that Riolu."

"I'll never tell you."

"Okay... fine then." said Gengar menacingly, as the hand holding Krabby turned a dark black. The Krabby then started turning black and disintegrating until there was nothing.

"What the hell..." said Poliwrath, shocked.

"Okay, who's next." said Gengar.


	2. Chapter 2: The Guild

**Here's the second chapter of my fanfiction. Thanks to Alumina for being the first one to **

Chapter 2: The Guild

"Huh? Where am I?" George said, faint.

"Oh? You're awake?" said Krabby.

'What, did that Pokemon just talk? Did that Pokemon just... TALK? DID THAT POKEMON JUST TALK?' George thought to himself.

"WHAT? DID A POKEMON JUST TALK?" George screamed, alerting Gengar and the Houndoom by his side, who were mid-battle with Poliwrath and Kingler, to his location.

"Houndoom!" Gengar ordered. "I can keep these weaklings off of me myself! Get that Riolu!"

"YES SIR!" Houndoom responded.

"Crap crap crap! We have to go!" Krabby yelled.

"But wait, why am I not human anymore!" George screamed.

"You never were! God, you might have hit you head harder than we thought. Now let's go!"

As Krabby and George ran through the slowly darkening cave, they heard the footsteps of the running Houndoom behind them. The water dripping from the stalagmites above and the loud screams from Kingler and Poliwrath from outside all added up to a creepy atmosphere. A jagged rock from the ground cut Houndoom in the foot, letting the duo escape.

"Oh god... oh god oh god oh god oh god." said Krabby, with a tint of insanity in his voice. "Kingler and Poliwrath might be dead! Crap!" Krabby was talking to himself now."What's the boss gonna say? Oh wait, the boss might be dead! Heheheheh." He was slowly being driven into madness. He turned his head to face George, his eyes staring like daggers into his soul. "AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU TWAT!"

"My fault! How?" George said exasperated.

"If you didn't scream out loud when we were SAFE in our cave, Gengar wouldn't have noticed us! Now, Poliwrath and Kingler are probably dead and we'll be too because of you!"

"Hey, what would you do if you that last thing you remember is being a human and doing human things and then suddenly you wake up as a Pokemon! You would be confused and scared, that's what!"

"Yeah, I know but-" Krabby was cut off when a light from outside blinded them. Someone had moved a rock that was standing between them and the outisde world."

"H-hello?" Piplup said.

"Who are you?" Krabby asked.

"Scared." said the Piplup.

"What happened to you? Me and this one have been through a lot too."

"Someone... something... took my father. I couldn't see it in the dark, but it was a sort of ghost. It didn't walk on any legs, but it had a dark aura around it."

"Ya know," Krabby said "I think me screaming at Riolu-"

"George." George interrupted.

"Whatever. I think me screaming at _George_ here was just me blowing off everything that happened in the past HALF AN HOUR. Thanks for that George."

"Still not my fault."

"Sure. But listen, now that I'm sane again, I can take you to a place to answer _both _your questions."

"Where?" George asked.

"The guild."

**Hello guys, thank you for actually making through the atrocity that is my first story. I have noticed a flaw in my first one, being that my transitions (Equal signs) wouldn't load. I was just putting them between change in settings which is why the first and second line seem so weird together. The first line (Hello... anyone... please... help...) was George's line, but the second ("Come on Piplup, we're almost there!") was Empoleon's, Piplups fathers, line. Hoped that cleared things up! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcomed

_After the many hours of climbing Dos Mountain, which the guild was perched on top of, George, Piplup, and Krabby were finally at the top of the mountain. The guild was only a step away._

"Here we are you guys! The world-famous Garchomp Guild! Garchomp will be pleased to meet some new Pokemon!" Krabby said joyfully. But the smile on his face slowly turned into a frown as he relized something. "But what's Garchomp going to say about Poliwrath? Crap, I didn't even think of that."

"Was Poliwrath a member of the guild?" George asked.

"Afraid so. And a close one too. He was Garchomps best friend. I don't know what he's gonna say when he hears about this." Krabby said, trembling. He didn't really want to face Garchomp when he heard his best friend was most likely dead.

"What happened?" Piplup asked.

"Hard to explain. Wait until we get inside." Krabby told him. Right when he said that, the gates opened.

"State your names and why you're here!" ordered Drilbur, the guilds watchman.

"Krabby, Piplup, and Riolu. We're here to deliver a message to Garchomp." Krabby said.

"We will let in the people we know right now. Odd occurrences have been happening all over the Pokemon world and the guild want's to stay safe. Krabby, we know you, so you can come in. The Riolu and Piplup will have to stay outside." Drilbur said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I can do that." Krabby said. He turned to face the duo behind him. "You guys okay by yourselves?"

"We'll be okay. Go along now." said Piplup. He and Riolu then watch Krabby walk through the gates and into the guild. Piplup turned to face George. "So, I've told you my story, now I want to hear yours."

"You're never going to believe it." George said.

"I've heard people say there are satanic cults that sacrifice young Pokemon to use as energy to take over the world living inside the Marowind Forest. Nothing can be as crazy as THAT."

"Ugh, fine. But you cannot LAUGH, you cannot TALK, you cannot even BLINK. Understand?"

"Understand."

"Okay here goes... I used to be a human named George but then I woke up and there were Pokemon around me and then a Gengar came out of some kind of portal and said he was looking for me so me and Krabby hid but I think he killed Poliwrath and Kingler and we were running and then you found us. There, happy?" George said, exasperated. He had never talked so fast in his life. Of course, Piplup was trying to hold in laughter. Then it all came out.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Dude! Did you, like, fall from a plane or something? Maybe there actually are satanic cults that sacrifice young Pokemon to use as energy to take over the world living inside the Marowind Forest! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Piplups laughter went on until Garchomp rushed out of the guild and down to beach, knocking him over. Krabby was in hot pursuit.

"No Garchomp! Don't go down there! There might still be evil ones lurking!" Krabby screamed.

Garchomp came back up the steps and into the guild. "Their gone! I don't know where they are but their gone!" he yelled. He turned and faced Riolu and Piplup. "You two! You better know something about this! Get in here and to my office! Now!"

The duo made no hesitation to follow him inside. They were scared to talk to him, seeing how large and angry he is, but they both wanted him to cut back on screaming, so going along with whatever he said sounded like a good idea. As they walked, they looked around at the beautiful place that was the guild. There were gold-rimmed windows looking out onto the ocean that was to the east of the guild. There were 3 or 4 bedrooms in the left hallway, all with large beds inside. A Starly and a Nuzleaf were walking out of the other hallway from the food court. On the other side of the main guild plaza you could see the door to the Guildmasters office, right next to a balcony overlooking the ocean. Garchomps seemingly second-in-command, Machamp, was standing next to the door, poised after seeing Garchomp enter.

"Hello sir! Who are these two here? New recruits." Machamp said, in an almost military-like fashion.

"No one. But I need you to go round up everyone inside. I have some... news." Garchomp said, is face pointing the opposite direction so Machamp wouldn't see the tears rolling down his face. "You two, get in here."

The Guild interior was nothing compared to the interior of the Guildmaster's room. A large bed was cornered in the right, most likely for Garchomp. A large desk with silver lining and a granite top was placed in the middle, with large chairs on both sides.

"Now, sit you two. We have much to discuss." said Garchomp. The three said down in the golden chairs, facing each other. "Now, which one of you would like to talk first?

**Thanks for reading the third chapter of Changing Times! Fun fact: All of the Pokemon in this story except for a few are all chosen through a random Pokemon generator. For example, most guild members will be chosen like a roll of die. And, if this story get's big enough, I might let some of YOU pick a character! So yeah! See ya!**


	4. Poll Update

**Hey guys! Quick update, I just now put up a poll on my profile for Changing Times! You get two votes, and whichever two Pokemon get the most votes will be on a team in the guild! That's all! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4: With One Eye Open

**_Chapter 4: With One Eye Open_**

"I will." said Piplup. "My father and I were actually trying to get here as well. We were at the base of the mountian. I was tiring out. I kept asking to rest at the side of the mountian. He finally gave in. We sept up camp and took a rest. But when I woke up... it wasn't day. Something outside had alerted me. I looked out side of the cave we were in... I saw... something... it had my dad in it's hands. I screamed. It didn't do anything. They both disappeared.

"Disappeared? Like gone?" Garchomp asked.

"Completely. He was there, then he wasn't. No trace of him in sight." Before Garchomp could respond, a loud bang was heard by the door.

"Holy hell, Mightyena!" Machamp yelled from outside. Another voice was out there as well.

"Machamp... nice to finally meet you..." It said in an eerie voice.

"Get the Hell off me!" we heard Machamp say. Just then, Garchomp quite literally pounced across the table and through the door as Machamps voice got quieter.

"Guildmaster... get out of here... find... everyone else..." The weakened Machamp said as the revealed Mightyena attacked him. Garchomp looked around, seeing all the other Poochyena attacking the guild.

"Oh no..." he turned around to face the quivering George and Piplup. "You two! Run! Don't let them corner you anywhere. You'll be fine. They want me. I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen." Garchomp then ran to the bedrooms, seeing if he could find any guild members there.

"The balcony! Get to the balcony!" Piplup yelled. They both scurried through the pack, who, luckily, were heading to the bedrooms where Garchomp was. The two finally reached the balcony.

"Okay, now what?" George asked.

"I think you know just fine." Piplup responded, with a witty look on his face. He then turned to balcony and used a strong tackle to break the fencing.

"Wait, you want me to..."

"JUMP!" Piplup yelled as he grabbed George and they both started plummeting into the ocean below.

"I HATE YOU!" George yelled.

"Feeling's mutual, brother!" Piplup yelled back. They hit the water with a large splash. Piplup was fine with swimming, but George, not knowing how to swim as a Pokemon, had to be dragged back onto the land.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" George said between sputters of water.

"Very well, actually." Piplup responded back. "But let's get serious. We have to find somewhere to sleep tonight. We can't stay out in the open like this when night comes. It's dangerous.

"For once, I agree with you. Let's set up camp somewhere." George replied. Just then, a light flickered on and off in the distance.

"Hey, you think that might be a place to stay? We should head over there." Piplup said.

"Agreed." George answered as they started to walk. When they started to get closer, they saw that it was a small shack made of wooden logs. There was no windows, but you could see there was Nidorino inside through the door. Piplup walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hello?" he asked. The Nidorino quickly opened up the door.

"Hello travelers. What brings you here?" He asked warmly.

"Have you heard of Garchomp's guild?" George asked.

"Yes I have! It's always been a dream to go there one day, but I honestly just love living in the woods a lot better than having to go into dungeons all the time. Are you guys members?"

"Well, not exactly, but we were there. I'll explain inside. May we come in?" Piplup asked.

"Certainly." The Nidorino responded and ushered us inside. The shack was small, but was warm as well. There was only one bed, but the two could sleep on the floor with some of the blankets draped over the chairs. There was no electronic equipment, but enough books and such to keep us entertained.

George and Piplup sat down in the chairs, while Nidorino sat on the edge of his bed.

"So," George asked. "Mr. Nidorino-"

"Please, call me Niko. It's what my brother always called me."

"Okay, Niko. Well, we were talking to the guildmaster, Garchomp, about something that I can't even begin to explain, and suddenly, we were attacked by a Mightyena and multiple Poochyena. They seemed to all be going for Garchomp, but we might have even had a casualty before they saw him." George said, feeling a bit morbid.

"Who?" Niko asked.

"The Guildmaster's second-in-command, Machamp. If he wasn't killed, he was at least hurt badly."

"Ouch. Did anyone else get out?" Niko asked, looking worried.

"Not that we know of. We darted as soon as they arrived."

"Well, we can't just wait for them to find us. Let's go on the lookout for anyone else."

"Good idea, Niko," Piplup said. "Here, I'll head up on of the trees outside. I'll tell you if I see any light."

"Sounds like a plan." George responded back.

"It's getting dark out. Do you two wanna go to sleep? I can think of some way to get you a bed in my shack." Niko said.

"You and George can head to sleep. It'll be easier to see light during the nighttime. I'll head in when I feel tired." Piplup replied.

"Good idea," Niko said. "Night." he said.

"Night." Piplup said back.

As George and Niko walked back into Niko's shack, Piplup watched over the forest like a vulture. Hours passed, and right before he was about to head to bed, he heard chatter and saw a fire light up the dark forest night. He quickly jumped down the tree and ran into the shack. Niko and George quickly bolted from their sleep to see the Piplup at the door.

"I saw light a couple miles away from here. We should head over there in the morning."

"Oh, awesome! But we're gonna need a bigger shack than this. There's most likely more than one guild member over there, and if we try to fit anyone else in here we're most likely going to simultaneously com-bust from all the pressure." Niko said.

"Yeah, we'll need a bigger place to stay in. We'll think of something in the morning, but we'll need brain power. That's why we should sleep now." George said groggily.

"Good idea. See you all in the morning." Niko said.

"Night." Piplup and George responded.

**Hey look! You're at the end of the chapter! Whoa! Here, have a cookie.**

***nom***

**See, wasn't it all worth it?**


End file.
